This is Life
by nodifferent2you
Summary: draco listens to his perents fight and finds out one thing that will change his life forever
1. The Fight

THE FIGHT

As young Draco Malfoy was wondering the corridor's of Malfoy manor he heard his parents arguing yet again if he had to listen to this for any longer he would have to find out why they were all of a sudden fighting so much. As he walk down the stairs to find out what they were saying he heard his mothers voice screaming out in a tone so not like her normal aristocratic drawl. "You and I both know that Draco is not mine, so why should I stick around? The only reason I stayed around is because of Draco I washed him and clothed him and cared for him I thought he was my own flesh and blood my only son!"

Draco could not believe what he was hearing. He would not believe it, but he had just heard the words fall from his mother's lips!

"Narcissa you know just as well as I do Draco is in the house so can you lower your voice I do not want Draco to know about this, it is strictly between you and me. All hell would break loose if he finds out about this!" Lucius growled at her.

And with that the young Slitheren boy ran to his abnormally large room, and fighting to hold back tears he decided to pack for yet another long year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. But this year being his seventh and finale year at the school. He had received such a responsibility, not like Quidditch Captain, or being a prefect, it was higher he had been rewarded with none other then Head Boy. He knew would have to spend a lot of time with who ever got head girl they are basically in the same room. But he did not care he would at least be able to leave his parents the ones who had lied to him a tried to keep it a secret that he was not there son.

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed and thought to him self why was this not surprising to him he had always felt wired as if they never treated like a real son. Sure he had every thing he wanted but he never was happy as in truly happy.

He walked down the stairs, hoping to avoid his mother and father as he was in know mood to talk to them, and went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Before he knew it his mother and father were fighting yet again, "So who is Draco's real mother?" Narcissa shirked. Malfoy wanting know for him self stayed there waiting to hear the answer.

"Molly Weasley" Lucius said in what sounded to Draco as his normal kind of snobbish voice.

Wait Draco thought to him self I a pure blood is related to Weaselbe how did this happen? Dose that mean I am Ronald Weasleys brother wait worse we are most likely twins. But I look so much like Lucius and he looks so much like that blood traitor Arthur Weasley. So how is it that we are related?

So many questions came into the young boys head. But he could not ask for answers because he was not meant to know about this hole thing especially the part were he is related to the Weasley family, out of all the family's in the wizarding community it had to be the Weasley family.

The next two weeks went by slowly, always hiding from his mother and father and only sneaking out to get food, and shower. finally it was time to go back to school and he was sure that he would not go back on the Christmas break.

As he seated himself in to the head boy and girl compartment he found none other then Hermione Granger sitting in there to.

"So are you this years Head girl?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well of coarse I am other wise why would I be siting hear looking at you of all people?"

And with that he sniggered and sat down in the seat across from her.

The trip back to Hogwarts was actually quite enjoyable. For some strange reason he sat there have a very enjoyable talk to Hermione the whole time why was he all of a sudden being nice to the mud blood siting in front of him? They were always in battle he had even been punched by her in the third year, and now all of a sudden he likes her.

"Hey Granger you know you and me will be spending so much time together I" he commented snidely.

"Well Malfoy you know that I will have a say about" she snapped back Quickly.

As they got out of the train, to tell every one were to go Draco saw Ronald Weasley walking past him, he didn't feel like it could be true but it did not feel like a lie that him Draco Malfoy was related to that clueless wonder Weaselbe.

Though he hated the thought of helping his fellow class mates and fellow students of the school, he still told them all exactly were to go though.

And it was worth it well worth it until he and Hermione had to shear the last carriage up to Hogwarts.

After the great feast Draco walked into his new room. One thing he had to admit that it was a lot roomier without the extra four beds in it, then he only had one person to fight with in the morning about who gets the first shower, and only one other person will be in the common room.

He knew seeing that for the past few weeks he had not been getting much sleep he should get an early night, considering he had classes the next day.


	2. breaking down

BREACKING DOWN

The next day he awoke extremely early so he got ready then decided to sit in the common room by himself so he had time to think about what he heard in his summer break. After about 30 minutes Hermione came out whilst Draco sat there crying.

"What do you want you filthy little mud blood?" Draco hissed trying to sound like his normal self not this guy that all of a sudden was siting on a chair crying for no good reason.

"Well if you're going to be like that" she replied "I won't ask what's wrong and try and make you feel better."

"Well first of all I don't need you help you filthy little mud blood, and second there is nothing at all wrong!"

Draco decided instead of staying around the common room he would be one of the first students down in the great hall.

'Oh no' he thought to him self 'its Pansy Parkinson why is she so early today?' Draco was in no mood to talk to her first thing in the morning and second she is his ex and she wanted him back.

As she started to walk over to him he thought if he ignored her, she might not come over to him but he was wrong.

"Hi Draco, how was your holiday's mine were great but they were ruined because the whole time was thinking of you" she said in her wining voice while running her fingers though his thick white blond hair. "I missed you and I'm sure you missed me so why don't you just stop being like this and go back out with me?" she asked him in a tone that did not change.

"Pansy I told you I do not under any cerium stances want to go back out with you, especially at this moment," with that the young Slitheran boy got up to join his friends, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

After every one in the great hall had finished eating breakfast and drinking there pumpkin juice there new time tables had gotten handed out 'ok' Draco told him self whist reading his new timetable for the year 'first on Mondays, I have transfiguration then double herbolergy with Griffindor. Oh great that means I wold be in the same class as Granger, Potter and Weaselbe. Oh well, then I have potions with that oaf that seams to love saint Potter then a free class then lunch then another free class.'

As he slowly stalked out of the great hall and towards his transfiguration class. As he waited for every one to come to the class he sat there thinking was it that he liked Granger that was making everything so confusing? Or was it that he really wanted to tell Ron that they were really half twins? As he looked around he saw the Griffindor trio coming towards him. He did not know how to act around them he wanted Ron to know he and Draco were half twins and wanted to tell Hermione that he liked her, but how can he do all of this himself.

"Granger today after classes I want to talk to you about some thing" Draco hissed at her just so it didn't sound like he had a problem it sounded like he wanted to talk about head girl, head boy things.

The day felt like it was going to go on for ever even though he kind of liked herbolergy it still just felt like the day would never end.

'Finally the day is over' Draco Malfoy said to him self. After he had finished his dinner and dissert in the great hall, and started to wander up to his room when he got there he sat on one of the chairs just by the fire in there common room then Hermione walked in and sat in the chair across from him. She started to wonder what this was about the young boy did not have his normal expression his face, it could have almost had been a sad expression.

"What is it Draco?" she asked in a worried tone.

He told her every thing that he heard and how he felt.

"And also the reason I told you out of every one is because I know you don't start rumors and also I would like to be friends with you seeings that we will be spending so much time together in the very near future." He sat there waiting for an answer. Finely it came.

"Draco do you plain on letting the Weasley family know that you are well part of there family?" she asked in a kind and confused voice.

"I want to tell Ron but it just wont be right considering well have been fighting the hole time I we have been hear that last six years granger help me please" Draco was starting to get desperate now he wanted Ron to know about it all.

He decided to go off to bed and have a long hard think about it all. When he got up in the morning he was feeling sick in the stomach for some reason, he knew he would have to tell him soon but how?

As the days past the feeling Draco had in his stomach got worse. Finely the first month was over and the feeling Draco had was at its worse.

Every night he sat in his common room doing his homework, then thinking about how he we tell Ron about it all.

After what seamed like ten years the first hogsmead trip was advertised. Draco decided to go by himself spend a few gallons to clear his mind.

Draco being the best looking Slitheren in Hogwarts he had nearly every Slitheren girl come up to him and ask if he wanted to go to hogsmead with them, feeling how he did he declined them all.

"Draco, Draco" Hermione was in the common room doing preparations for the Halloween party "Draco!" finely Hermione got his attention.

"What" he hissed after coming out of his day dream.

"Are you paying attention and we only have three days left to get this ready."

On Saturday morning Draco sat up in his bed wait for the sun to rise by what he could see out side it was probably only 4 in the morning what ever he tried he could not get back to sleep.


	3. Dracos helping hand

**Dracos helping hand**

After what seemed like a year the sun rose. Draco decided to go and have his shower and get ready to go to hogsmead for a day of shopping. When Draco got out of the shower Hermione walked in with Draco standing there in nothing but a towel at that precise moment Draco could feel nothing but his face burning with embracement.

"Umm Granger what are you umm doing in hear" Draco tried to sound fierce but failed.

"I think I will umm go" she replied in a shaky voice.

Draco dried him self of and brushed his hair seeings that he could not be bothered to slick his hair back and he also had no gel left he left it messy then went down for breakfast.

At 10:30 he lined up out side with the rest of the student that were 3rd year or higher to get there name call out for the trip to hogsmead. Draco's name was the second last to get called.

As he wondered into hogsmead he saw molly Waesley waiting patiently for her son Ron and daughter Ginny because they were the only ones left at school. Draco thought that it would be best to get away from that area and go look for a new out-fit for the Halloween party because he and Hermione decided to make it a costume party just for a bit of fun. Whilst looking he found the perfect costume it was a dementor out-fit he looked at the price "Hmm only 15 gallons" he said to himself. He decided to by it seeings that it was the only good costume he could find. He went into scrolls and quills for new school gear because he had nearly ran out of parchment his ink bottles were nearly all empty and his quills were starting to get scruffy. When Draco exited he left with five new black ink bottles, six new quills and ten new rolls of parchment.

It was almost lunch time when Draco decided to get a snack and some thing to drink.

He reminded him self of how much he still had to do on his N.E.W.T level transfiguration essay, and the essay that Professor Slughorn had assigned the class on the three uses of Frog Sporn syrup. As young Draco wondered back up to the school by him self he wasn't thinking of Heroine or of Ron he was thinking of his parents and how they lied to him for so long. When he walked into his room and got out the stuff he brought, he decided to finish off the planning for the Halloween party. He was sitting in the common room watching the faire crackle when Hermione came in with four bags of stuff two full to the max with decorations for the party, one full of new school supplies and the last with her costume.

"Granger I've finished off the planes for the party" Draco told her as she just entered the room

"Oh, good" she replied back to him with a slight smile on her face.

"I'll leave them on the desk for you to go over I'm going to go to the library and study for the history test and get some information for the transfiguration essay" Draco said as he was walking out of the portrait.

He was slowly making his way up to the library when he collided with none other then the littlest Waesley.

"Watch were you going Malfoy" Ginny snapped at Draco with a very cunning tone in her voice.

"Watch your mouth Waesley or I'll take points off of Griffendorr" Draco told her in his fierce voice. Harry came bolting around the corner to see Draco telling off Ginny.

"Oi Malfoy leave Ginny alone just because you have rotten luck with the girls doesn't mean you can pick on my girlfriend," Harry warned Draco in a snappy voice.

"Potter," Draco looked around to look at Harry "mind you own business you don't even know what's going on" Draco told him with his temper rising. With that he walked off and left it were it was. He sat in the library reading Hogwarts a history and the history of famous witches and wizards and any other history books he could find hoping they would help with the test that was quickly approaching. Then he read book after book on transfiguration to complete his essay with was due in on the following Monday.

It was nearly 11:00 pm when he had finished his work. And retired back to his common room to find Hermione asleep in the chair she was sitting in.

Draco told him self that it would be the right thing to do if he carried her up to her room and put her to bed.

As he was placing her Scarlet and Gold silk sheets over her she turned a little Draco thought to him self how cute she was when she slept.

The next morning Draco wondered out of his room still in his p.j's and saw Hermione sitting there.

"Hey Granger," he said in for once a friendly voice "How was your sleep last night?"

"Oh it was great and thanks for putting me into my bed last,"

"That's ok I guess" Draco replied in a calm yet tried voice

"Why did you do it though you're not really the type to do things that nice?"

"So what you want me to be a jerk like normal?"

"No I wasn't saying that. I was just surprised that's all"

"Ok then, did you go though the plans I left on the desk?"

"Yer there really good"

Hermione and Draco started talking for an hour or so and at the end of the conversation she couldn't under stand why she had hated him so much and for so long.

On the Monday Draco got up and went down to his transfiguration class with his essay in hand. When professor McGonagall opened the door to let her tried and still half asleep class in Draco sat in his normal place up the back of the room. As she came around to collect the essays off of every one she was surprised that Draco was handing his in on time because he had not in the last six years at Hogwarts handed one article of work in on time.

After all his classes were complete he went to the one teacher he could trust for advise Professor Snape.

"Hey sir, can I speak to you its well about my parents" Draco asked cautiously.

"What is it Malfoy" he asked Draco in a slight undertone.

As the day went on the story went on and finely the story was finished and Snape stood there stunned.

"You told granger ok. With me being your god father I will say you needed someone to tell and v ok. With me being your god father I will say you needed someone to tell and as me tell you that was a stupid thing to do draco now she will probably run off and tell Ron and potter" he snapped in his purring voice.

"Well what else should I have done she was the only one there and new there was some thing wrong and she's not like that" Draco told him feeling like he was on the verge of tears, and with that he bided a farewell to the tall greasy heard teacher and his god father.


End file.
